TDWT: Aftermath: Fanfiction Edition
by 1000GreenSun
Summary: Welcome to the Total Drama World's newest interactive fic! This is the fanfiction version of the Aftermaths for TDWT. Send in your comments, 'video messages', ideas and answers to the questions posed here in TDWT: A- FE. Hosted by Lena Greene! Enjoy! :D
1. Walk Like An Egyptian

**Disclaimer:** Don't own TDWT or the Aftermaths, but Lena is my OC.

**Author's Note:** Welcome to a new interactive fanfiction! Hope you enjoy reading and participating in this! There's more info at the bottom about participation. So I hope you like the idea and keep reading! (:

…

"Hey, hello and welcome folks!" a perky brunette teen welcomed as the catchy theme music played. She was wearing a fitted green v-neck tee and a flowy green skirt that stopped at her knees along with green flip-flops. Her brunette hair was straight and layered and went right past her shoulders. "I'm Lenaaaaa! And this is **Total Drama World Tour: Aftermath- Fanfiction Edition**!"

The music stopped and the camera zoomed into the teen, who was sitting on a comfortable looking sofa that was in front of a giant screen, currently showing the Total Drama: World Tour logo. On either sides of her were two rows of a seats and in front of her was a coffee table with a laptop and mug on it. The whole set was red and white, to match the TDWT logo colors.

"Anyways, I'll be hosting the **Aftermath- Fanfiction Edition**s this season," she continued. Her bright green eyes widened and she grinned a toothy smile. "It's going to be like last season- but muuuuch cooler!"

"I know Geoff and Bridgette use to host this show, but it's Season Three and Fanfiction Edition, so things are gonna be little different around here," Lena explained. "I'll be your host. And while I might not be as cool, or as hot, or as amazing as Chris…" she went on and on. "…Where was I?" she asked herself. "Oh yeah… You get the point, right?"

"Anywaaaaaaays!" Lena exclaimed. "Enough of me. Let's get started!"

She pressed the applause button and the cheering sounds started. Katie, Sadie, Beth, Eva, Geoff, Trent and Justin walked on stage and took a seat on Lena's left. None of them looked very happy.

The applause stopped abruptly as Lena took a good look at the former contestants.

"What's wrong with you guys?" she asked the disgruntled teens.

"Everything," Eva glared.

"This used to be my show!" Geoff whined.

"Why did all those losers get on TDWT when I and my gorgeous looks didn't?" Justin grumbled.

"I was runner up last season!" Beth cried.

"I'm a singer! I totally would've dominated that show!" Trent exclaimed.

"Sheesh, calm down," Lena rolled her eyes. "No one wants to hear from you guys."

"So?" Katie and Sadie said at the same time, upset.

"It's all about ratings," Lena started. "And our audience is going to fall asleep listening to you guys!"

"You sound just like Chris!" Geoff exclaimed.

Lena's eyes watered, "R-Really? Thank you," she sniffled. She grabbed something from beneath her coffee table. It was a book. With Chris Maclean's face printed all over it. "I've been reading his book, you know," she started, "_How To Be Like Chris Maclean: Chris's Rules of the ShowBiz_. It's a fascinating read!"

"Chris has a book?" Trent asked. Lena nodded.

She looked straight into the camera, holding the book beside her head, and said, "And it can be yours for $29.99 Canadian, or $24.99 American. Or €20 Europe. Or ¥2000 in Japan. Or-"

"We get the idea!" Eva yelled.

"Okay, okay!" Lena jumped. She put the book down and looked back at the camera. "Our first guests today-"

"What? We don't count as guests?" Justin asked, offended.

Lena ignored him, "Please welcome Ezekiel and Duncan! We found them and their parachutes stuck in the only tree in the Sahara desert!"

Applause started as the two teens walked on stage. They took a seat and Lena cut off the sound effects.

"So," Lena looked at Ezekiel, shifting in her seat, "How does it feel to be the first one voted off in two different seasons?" she asked.

"Well, uh, I'm not done yet, eh. I'm in it to win it!" Ezekiel exclaimed.

"Yeah, mmhmm," Lena nodded, not really believing him. "How does it feel knowing that pretty much every other fanfiction author pegged their hopes and dreams on you? Praying that you'd pull out as the underdog and take the title of **Total Drama:World Tour** champion?"

"Uh… They did?" Ezekiel replied, confused.

"Moving on!" Lena exclaimed, turning to Duncan, who was seated in the couches to her right.

"Whatever. Just get it over with," Duncan groaned.

"Why did you quit so early in the game?" Lena asked. "That's what all of us want to know…."

"I hate singing," Duncan replied. "It's stupid."

"But you sing your little sister to bed every night!"

"…Uh, no I don't," Duncan said slowly. He coughed.

"Uh huh," Lena narrowed her eyes. "So what do you say about the rumors that you're coming back?"

"What rumors?" Duncan responded.

"The promos show you and Gwen in a liplock," Lena added, ignoring him. "What does that mean?"

Duncan shrugged, "I don't know! It hasn't aired yet! How would I know?" he asked Lena.

"Fair enough," she shrugged. She looked to her left. "Trent, do you have anything to say?"

"Yes, but this is a family fanfiction," Trent grit his teeth, glaring at Duncan. He looked back at Lena and smiled, "So no. No, I don't."

The camera turned back to Lena and she grinned, "Next segment! **Total Drama Dish-Out**!"

"This is new," Geoff commented.

"In this segment, we're going to talk about contestants, particularly those who stole the spotlight in the previous night's episode," Lena explained. "Let's start with _Alejandro_."

She shivered. "Ooh! I could say that name all day! Alejandro. Alejandro. Alejaaaaaaaaaandro!"

"He goes by Al too, eh?" Ezekiel added.

"Anyways," Lena snapped back to the camera, "What do you guys think of Alejandro?"

"I think he's yummy!" Beth exclaimed. "But I already have a boyfriend, so…"

"Alejandro is the cutest!" Katie and Sadie squealed.

"I think we might be related," Justin added. "I mean… He's gorgeous, devious- We're practically twins separated at birth!"

"Hmm. I should look into that," Lena said, scribbling a note of that.

"Well I think he's a bunch of hot air," Duncan humphed.

"You're just saying that because he's stealing your girlfriend," Geoff teased.

"You're one to talk! Did you _see _him and Bridgette?" Duncan replied. Geoff stiffened.

"And Sierra?" Lena asked.

"She's so creepy," Trent shuddered. "I found her blog and it had _everything _about me on it. Like stuff even _I _didn't know! Like my blood group!"

"But she seems nice," Beth added.

"She's got terrible posture," Justin commented.

Lena nodded, "I don't like her either! She's too into Chris, if you ask me. That's totally _my _shtick. But, speaking of Chris... Let's move onto our next segment- **Total Drama What Is Chris Doing Right Now?**"

"You don't have to add Total Drama in front of _everything_," Eva said. Lena blew a raspberry.

"You're going to stalk Chris on international fanfiction?" Trent asked, eyebrow raised.

"Why yes. Yes I am," Lena grinned.

…

Chris was currently in his bathtub, taking a bubble bath. He had his little rubber ducky and his little loofah and his special shampoo sitting on the edge of the tub. His hair was up in a pinkish shower cap. His shiny teeth were exposed by his grin and his muscular torso was above the bubbles

"SAY HIIIIIIIIIIII!" a bubbly voice yelled, startling Chris.

"Wha-Who's there?" Chris asked, turning his head side to side. He saw a camera, along with a little screen that showed a cute brunette with a little bit of drool on her face, waving wildly. He squinted, "Who the heck are _you_?"

"I get that a lot," she replied. "I'm Lena! And I'm hosting TDWT:A-FE!"

"Uh… What?" Chris asked.

"Never mind. This is a segment on my show," Lena explained. "So Chris, what are you doing right now?"

"Taking a bubble bath. What does it look like?" Chris grumbled.

"Nothiiiiiiiing," Lena giggled. "Chris, can you give us a sneak peek of next week's episode?"

"No," Chris replied, rubbing some bubbles on his arm. "I'm taking a bath."

Chris flinged (flang?) some bubbles at the camera and it all turned to static.

…

"I'm scarred for life," Trent said, in fetal position.

"Yeah, that was just creeeeepy," Geoff added. "That's not a regular segement… Is it?"

"Uh… No!" Lena gave a hearty fake chuckle. "Now, this next segment is kind of empty… **Total Drama Reenactments** is the segment where viewers and reviewers leave certain scenes from their favorite fanfictions that YOU GUYS have to reenact!"

"WHAT?" everyone said at once.

"Yeah, but no one's reviewed this, so… We'll have to save it for next time," Lena finished, with a small pout.

"Phew!" everyone wiped the sweat off their foreheads.

"Neeeeeeext!" Lena announced. "This is our video message slash comment segment, **Total Drama Videos and Comments**-"

"You really should stop adding that prefix," Eva commented. "Chris does it way too much already."

"But it's in his boooooook," Lena whined. "Anyways… Our reviewers will send in videos of themselves doing something TDWT and/or a comment about this show or the real one and I'll pick a couple of my favorites and air them! But unfortunately," Lena said softly, "No one's reviewed so… ONTO THE NEXT SEGMENT!"

"So… Next up- The **Total Drama Hammer of Truth**!"

"Stop, stop right there!" Eva exclaimed.

"Noooooo!" Lena cried. Eva raised her unibrow. "…Oh yeah, back to the hammer of truth. Ezekiel, you're up!"

"This woon't hurt me, right?" he asked, a little fidgety.

"Uh… Whatever helps!" Lena yelled to him. "First question! Are you allergic to peanuts?"

"Well, kinda," Ezekiel started, "It's noot really a food allergy, eh. More like a sensitiv-"

"Ooh, too slow!" Lena said as the hammer swung. Zeke barely dodged it. "Duncan, your turn!"

"Whatever," Duncan mumbled as he approached the large X painted on the carpet.

"Duncan, why did you quit?" Lena asked, reading off of a notecard.

"I told you!" Duncan scowled. "I hate singing!"

"Ooh, wrong answer!" Lena said as the hammer swung again. Duncan rolled over and was a hairsbreadth away.

"Are you crazy?" Duncan asked.

"Just a little bit," Lena grinned. She looked right into the camera, "Okay, last segment for the night," she sighed.

"Finally," Justin muttered.

Lena ignored him, "**Total Drama Conflict**."

Eva growled, rolling up her sleeves.

"Eeep!" Lena cried. She cleared her throat, "This segment will address conflicts and relationships in TDWT," Lena explained. "For tonight, we will be addressing the Courtney-Duncan-Gwen triangle."

"Whaaa-" Duncan started, his eyes wide.

"Are you a fanatic D/C shipper? Or do you favor the fanon, less accepted G/D? …Is G/D even fanon anymore?" Lena asked no one in particular.

"I liked D/C. Just saying," Trent said. "But I'm over Gwen now. So either's one's fine," he shrugged.

"I'm _totally_ Team Courtney!" Katie exclaimed.

"No way! Team Gwen's _waaay _better!" Sadie replied.

"O-M-G! Take that back, Sadie!" Katie replied.

"Never! I even have my Team Gwen shirt on!" Sadie said, ripping her shirt off to reveal a black tee with 'Team Gwen' written on the front in white.

"Well, I don't see why everyone hates Courtney," Justin shrugged. "She's actually pretty cool. D/C all the way!"

"Courtney irritates the –BLEEP– out of me," Eva commented. "Team Gwen!"

Duncan was still sitting there, his jaw now on the floor.

"What do _you _think?" Lena asked the audience. "Team Gwen or Team Courtney? Leave us a comment and we'll talk about the results next week."

"Is this it?" Justin asked.

"Almost!" Lena grinned. "Before we go, I want to leave you all with a question. Audience, here is your question. Send in your replies. **Out of the newbies, who do you like more? Alejandro or Sierra? And why?**" Lena waited for a dramatic pause before continuing.

"Well," Lena said, getting up, "Thank you for joining us on the very first episode of **Total Drama World Tour: Aftermath- Fanfiction Edition**! Don't forget to send in your comments, answers and messages! I'll you next week in Japan!" Lena finished, waving to the audience.

…

Well? What'd you think? Like it? I sure hope so! :D

Anyways, since this is an interactive fic, I'd like to have your responses. No pressure, though! You can do one, some or all of them. Here's the list-

**Reenactments**- Give me title and author of fanfiction along with chapter and scene. This might get a little complicated because I'd have to get the green light from the original author as well. But we'll try it. I think it'll be fun!

**Video messages**- PM these to me. Don't actually send me a video! Give me like your physical description and personality, along with the basic idea of your message. You can write it if you want, or you can leave it up to me!

**Comments**- Basically, leave your thoughts about this fanfic, the idea, TDWT in general, etcetera, etcetera. I'll 'air' some of the best ones!

**Conflict**- Team Gwen or Team Courtney? Lemme know! I'll tally them all up and add them into next week's TDConflict segment.

**Final Question**- Alejandro or Sierra and why. I'll tally these up as well and 'air' some of the best explanations!

So, don't feel like you HAVE to do all these. Do it if you want. I'd really like it if you did. And keep in mind that this is an interactive fanfiction, so it won't really work without audience participation!

Also, I'd love for some ideas on guest characters, segment ideas, etc for next time. So if you have any, send 'em in!

Of course, I'll give you full credit for any and all of your ideas. Again, feel no obligation to participate.

Thank you for reading and I hope you tune in next time! (:


	2. Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan

Disclaimer: Don't own anything… This is all for fun, y'all.

Author's Note: WOW! Thanks for all the feedback, you guys! YOU ROCK! So, I've featured one or two of almost everyone's comments in here. Hope you like it!

Enjooooooy! :D

…

"Hi everyone!" Lena greeted the audience as the theme music came to an end. "I'm Lena, your host for today, and this is Trent," she said, motioning to Trent, who was standing beside her, "He'll be my co-host today. Apparently, the network finds me too annoying alone… So…" she grumbled.

"Anyways," Trent picked up. "Welcome to **Total Drama World Tour: Aftermath- Fanfiction Edition**."

The two hosts walked back to their couch and took a seat. On the left of the hosts were the former contestants (Eva, Katie, Sadie, Beth, Justin, Geoff and Duncan) and the seats on Trent and Lena's right were currently unoccupied.

"Before we start the show," Lena said, "I want to apologize for telling you all to buy Chris's book. It was wrong of me and I shouldn't have said that," she said, looking down.

Suddenly, Lena's head shot up and she held up a little disk with Chris's face on it, "Instead, buy the ebook! It saves trees!" she said excitedly. "It's a great read and it's good for the environment!"

"Yeah, so…" Trent coughed. "Let's get on with the show."

…

Harold walked on the stage, still wearing his samurai armor and bowed humbly to the audience.

"Hello, sensei Harold," Trent greeted. Lena waved at him.

"Sit down, Harold buddy!" Lena exclaimed. Harold nodded at her and took a seat on her right.

"Thanks for fishing me out of the ocean, you guys," Harold told them.

"Oh no prob!" Lena giggled. "You're practically my favorite now! You were _so _honorable and stuff in that last episode," Lena said, heartfelt.

"I thought DJ was your favorite…" Trent asked quizzically.

"Oh, he is. But he would've been kicked out if Harold didn't step up," Lena explained. "So thanks, Harold. …I got you something!"

"Really?" Harold asked. Lena handed him a CD with Chris's face on it. "Uh… Thanks?"

"So you still like DJ, after what he did to that poor panda?" Trent turned towards Lena, eyebrow raised.

"Well… It wasn't completely his fault… Plus he felt really bad for it… So no. DJ's cool! GO DJ!" she cheered to the camera. "Who's your favorite?" Lena asked Trent.

He sighed, "I don't really know… Spending two seasons competing with all these people, seeing them at their worst… I don't know if I can pick someone and root for them…"

"Well, I'm still for LeShawna," Harold declared.

"Alejandro!" Eva, Beth, Katie and Sadie said at the same time.

"Bridgette's totally gonna kick everyone's butts," Geoff stated.

"I… really don't care," Duncan shrugged.

"I still think I should be on there. I would totally win," Justin said.

"Moving on…" Lena said slowly.

…

"**Total Drama Dish-Out**!" Lena exclaimed.

"We actually have some viewer comments on last time's topic- Alejandro," Trent said.

Lena frowned, "I liked him at the beginning… But now everyone likes Alejandro… No one hates him. It's not that interesting anymore. I was counting on like Heather or someone to go against him, but no one is. Alejandro's practically a Gary Lou!"

"I never liked that guy from the start," Trent shook his head. He coughed, "So… Let's see what you all had to say about him!"

"Yup!" Lena exclaimed. She clicked the mouse on the laptop in front of her and a few comments popped up on the projector screen behind them

Trent looked over her shoulder to the computer and said, "**Totally Calm **said… Alejandro is ruining my favorite couple which is BridgetteXGeoff!Don't lose her Geoff or I'll kick your butt for ruining the show!"

Geoff looked shocked, "Can do, dude. Or dudette… Can do," he nodded, smiling a little.

"**Harlie Davidson** said… I sooo like Alejandro better. He creates so much DRAMA!" Lena said, reading off the laptop.

"Well, that's last time's Dish-Out," Trent started. "Let's move onto this week's."

"**What did you guys think of Team Amazon?**" Lena asked.

Trent chuckled, "I don't know if I should say anything, considering I've been linked with those three Amazons."

"Courtney?" Lena asked.

"After the rise of Gwencan, Trentney became pretty popular in the fanfic world," he shrugged. Lena nodded slowly, unsurely.

"I think it was _totally _wrong for Heather, Gwen and Courtney to abandon their team!" Beth said.

"If you ask me, it was predictable that Chef would pick the worst trailer vid," Duncan shrugged. Geoff nodded.

"I totally saw that coming," Geoff added.

Lena shuddered, "Don't remind me! Those videos were disgusting! Poor little fishies who lost their cute little tails," she dabbed the tears from her eyes.

"Well I think Codierra is adorable!" Katie squealed, getting back to the original question.

"It's a little creepy, but kinda cute," Sadie added.

"I really couldn't care less," Eva shrugged. Justin nodded.

"What do you guys think?" Lena asked, looking at the audience. "Leave a review! Let us know!"

"Hey, isn't that Ezekiel kid supposed to be here?" someone asked.

…

"Time for my favorite segment!" Lena exclaimed. "**Total Drama What Is Chris Doing Right Now**!"

"Can you pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease stop that?" Eva begged.

"Can we skip this?" Trent asked her. "It's a little creepy."

"Awwuh!" Lena pouted. "Fine. I guess we can. …But only because Chris will be joining us today for the show!" she exclaimed.

Tons of applause sounded as Chris Maclean walked onstage and continued for a few seconds after he had sat down.

"Hi, Chris! HIIII!" Lena giggled.

"Uh… This isn't my hair stylist's…" Chris took off his sunglasses, looked confused and then glared.

"Yeah, I know… We kinda abducted your chauffeur…" Lena said awkwardly. Chris did his famous eyebrow raise.

"Okaaaaaay… I'm out of here," he got up and walked off stage. "Hey! Get me a latte, will you?" he yelled to some random intern backstage.

"NO! Chris! Come baaaaaack!" Lena cried. She would've chased after him, but Trent started the next segment.

…

"**Total Drama Reenactments**. You know, this segment wasn't very popular," Trent commented.

Lena nodded, "Yeah, and all those copyrights and trademarks and stuff are getting in the way. The network wanted us to get rid of it anyway…"

"So… Next segment?" Trent asked.

…

"**Total Drama Videos and Comments**!" Trent and Lena said at the same time.

"I LOVE this segment! Except we didn't get any videos…" Lena exclaimed. "Anyways. Comments! **Snowsky **said… I love the first two episodes of TDWT!"

"**tdirocks4life **said… This story is awesome! I was stumbling across fanfiction and I found this! THIS is awesome," Trent read.

Lena grinned, "Why thank you! **Downward Spiral 1 **said… This is an awesome, entertaining, well written idea, Please Continue!" Lena finished, "…Thanks again! I love these comments!"

"**1dvsbst**said… I didn't like it much, especially that annoying hostess, who is an utterly obsessed Chris fan. Seriously, that guy is an asshole," Trent read. He looked up, his eyebrows raised.

Lena pouted, "Aww… Oh well! **nikki-kun05 **said… This is a pretty cute concept.," she said, "Thanks Nikki!"

"**musicstar5 **said… Great story so far! The idea is koool. TDWT looks like a great season, so yea," Trent read, "This fanfic's pretty popular," he commented. "Surprisingly," he added.

Lena gave him a quizzical look before continuing, "**GoldiLocksHana **said… I love Trent's line about "yes i do have something to say, but this is a family fiction so no"…"

Trent grinned, "Haha, thanks!"

"Well, that's it for comments and video responses….But mostly comments," Lena said. "Thanks for all the nice words, readers! And don't forget to send some in for next time!"

…

"**Total Drama Hammer of Truth**! LOL JK, we aren't doing it anymore," Lena chuckled. "This segment is now, **Total Drama Songs**!"

"…What?" Eva raised her unibrow. Trent shrugged.

"Here, we talk about the song that was in the last episode," Trent explained. "I gotta say, _Before We Die_ had some killer chords and music. Really nice."

"I loved the lyrics," Lena added. "It was nice getting to hear what the contestants wanted. Although most of the things they said were probably just so it would all rhyme…"

"Yeah… Anyways…" Trent finished awkwardly.

…

"**Total… Drama… Conflict**!" Lena cheered.

"Before we start, let's look at what you guys had to say about Courtney vs. Gwen," Trent said. He punched a button and the poll result appeared on the giant screen.

_Team Gwen: 36%_

_Team Courtney: 50%_

_Team Neither: 14%_

"Figures," Trent shrugged, "I guess people like canon better nowadays."

"**Totally Calm **said… I chose neither. Why? Gwen is a boyfriend stealer you don't do that you can't break up with your boyfriend on live tv then try to get with someone that's not available. And Courtney is annoying she denies the love but we all know it she gets all mean one second then nice," Lena said.

She looked at Trent for his reaction, but the guy just shrugged, as if to say, _I'm over her. Whatever. _

"**MichelleASykes **said… Team Courtney! Gwen and Duncan are too alike, and Duncan soon will find out it isn't as fun being with Gwen than it is with Courtney. Courtney is a tough challenge, Gwen and Duncan might have their similarities but..it may get boring after awhile. It's said that differences attract," Trent said in a single breath.

"Whoa. That's pretty deep," Lena commented. "**Islanda **said… Team Gwen. Courtney bugs me like crazy!"

"But **tdifreak55 **said… TEAM GWEN ALL THE WAY she's nicer and her and  
Duncan seem to like each other I see the way they look at each other."

"**e-scopeisawsome** said TEAM COURTNEY ALL THE WAY! I LUV DxC and hate dxg i mean seriously…"

"Can you guys just let _me _decide my own love life?" Duncan asked, irritated.

"Uh… Onto today's topic! Our conflict is…." Trent announced. "**Which Total Drama Team is the best?**"

"TEAM CHRIS IS REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY HOT!" Lena exclaimed. "…Uh, I think we all know why!"

"I think if Team Amazon can put aside its differences, then they're the best, for sure," Trent commented.

"Team Victory!" Geoff cheered. "That's Bridgette's team."

"Personally, I like Amazon," Duncan shrugged. "But Sierra creeps me out."

"Team CIRRRH is probably the best," Eva said. "They have the gorgeous evil guy, the crazy person, the fat guy, the sarcastic one and the lame ass. Their bases are covered."

"Team Victory's a really good team, though," Beth said, referring to her bestie, Lindsay.

"But Amazon's won all the challenges so far," Sadie pointed out. Katie agreed with her friend on this one.

"What do you think?" Lena asked, looking straight at the camera. "Which team's YOUR fave?"

…

"**Final Question**!" Trent declared. "So, last time, we asked you- Alejandro or Sierra. Here's what you said!"

"Wait a second," Lena paused the show. She looked at the audience, "Please tell me I'm not the only one who realized that both Alejandro and Sierra are Hispanic... They aren't like a pathetic attempt to increase ethnical diversity on the show, are they?"

"Uh…" Trent started awkwardly. "Here's what you said!" he repeated, trying to ignore Lena. The poll result popped up on the screen.

_Sierra: 67%_

_Alejandro: 33%_

"Well, that's a shocker…" Lena said, dumfounded. "Doesn't _everyone _like Alejandro better?"

"**Islanda** said… Sierra is WAAAAAY better then Alejandro! Why? Sierra is more original. In my opinion, Justin and Alejandro are too similar. Both attractive, decieving and fairly evil? Eww to both of them! The shows needed a new original character. Thus, Sierra pwns. Alejandro," Trent said.

"**musicstar5 **agrees. They said… Sierra! Even though she freaks me out, and stalks basically everyone on the show, Alejandro is another Heather. Bleh," Lena read off the laptop.

"**aceman88 **said… I like Alejandro better, he's a jerk and I love it, he's hides it better than Heather and he actually tries and helps in the challenges unlike Justin," Trent read.

"**DIGTRLC3 **said… I like Sierra! And Alejandro! But mostly Sierra!"

"**GoldiLocksHana **said… Alejandro! Sierra's kinda annoying, and Alejandro is hot, funny and such a charmer," Trent read out awkwardly.

"**Downward Spiral 1 **said… I like Sierra, good comical relief with that one."

"Let's move onto today's final question," Trent looked at Lena. She clicked the mouse and the question popped up on the screen behind them. Lena read it aloud. "**Who do you think Alejandro should end up with?** I mean, he's charmed all the girls AND Tyler…"

"Personally, I think Heather. Plus, they'd make a super cute evil couple!" Lena gushed. "It'd be like that song, _Evil Love, _from Phineas and Ferb!"

"I'm thinking Bridgette," Eva said thoughtfully. "They were like at third base in the promos," she shrugged. Geoff fumed.

"I think he'll end up old and alone because once I get my hands on that girlfriend stealer, I'll –CENSORED- his –CENSORED- not to mention –CENSORED- to make sure he never –CENSORED- ever again!" Geoff yelled violently.

"Dude… Chill," Duncan scoffed. "I really don't care who the guy dates as long he stays away from Courtney," he paused. "And Gwen."

"You know, I think Lindsay and him would be really cute!" Beth exclaimed. "Lindsay's way too good for Tyler. And honestly, I'm not much of a Trindsay shipper, myself."

"…Trindsay?" Trent asked quizzically.

"Well, Heather and Alejandro would make THE best couple!" Sadie exclaimed. Lena nodded, as did Katie.

"I actually agree with you about that, Sadie," Katie said. She put her hand up and whispered to the audience, "We can never agree on couple, you know!" she whispered loudly.

"I can hear you, Katie," Sadie said flatly.

"Well," Justin said, eyeing his nails, "I think Tyler's got a thing for him, if you ask me."

"…Okay," Lena said slowly. She turned to the audience, "Who _should _Alejandro be with? Leave us a comment and let us know!"

"That's all the time we have for today, folks!" Trent said, standing up.

"Thanks for reading," Lena added, up as well.

"We'll see you next time!" they both said together, waving to the cameras and studio audience.

…

So here's what I'll need for next time! (:

**Dish-Out**: What do you think about the dynamics of Team Amazon? Did they deserve to win all the challenges so far? What about the Gwen-Heather-Courtney issue? And Codierra?

**Video messages: **Same as last time. Send a description of your appearance and personality, along with the jist of your message!

**Comments**: Comments about the show, about my fic, about a character, about a plotline… It's really up to you. If there's something in your review that I like, I'll add it under the comments section!

**Conflict: **Team Amazon, Team Victory or Team CIRRRRH? Tell me one and tell me why! C:

**Final Q: **Who SHOULD Alejandro be with? And since he's underage, don't pair him up with an adult. Or animal. Like Sasquatchanakwa. That would be weird.

;D

Anyways, thanks for reading. You guys rock! And review, review, review! I LOVE reviews! :3 You don't have to include all of it, just whatever you want to!

Oh, and hope you liked it! (:


	3. Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better

**Disclaimer:** All I own is my OC and the idea!

**Author's Note:** WOW! I got like TONS of comments and reviews and everything! I C&Ped what I was using into Word, and I got like three and half pages of you guys alone! So thank you so so much! Thanks for the reviews, the participation and all the kind words! I tried to feature at least one thing from each reviewer, but I don't think I got everyone… Sorry :(

But I hope you likey!

…

"Hey, everyone! Welcome to another totally dramatic fanfiction aftermath," Lena greeted. "I'm Lena and I'll be your host tonight and every other night of this show. And this here is Trent, my cohost," Lena motioned to Trent, who was seated beside her. On their left were the former contestants (Eva, Sadie, Katie, Geoff, Duncan, Harold, Justin and Beth) and the seats on their right were unoccupied.

"Welcome to **Total Drama World Tour: Aftermath- Fanfiction Edition**, everyone," Trent waved. "Tonight, we'll be talking about Monday's episode, where the teens were sent to the freezing north."

"The only thing colder is the competition," Lena said, in the low voice before giggled, "I loved that line! Okay, so episode-discussy time!"

Eva shrugged, "It was alright. I was afraid DJ was gonna get voted off again, but he was alright."

"DJ? Why would you worry about DJ?" Trent asked. Eva blushed, then glared.

"Yeah, but Bridge got voted off," Geoff mumbled.

"Awwuh!" Lena cried, "Talk to us about that, Geoff. How are you feeling?"

"It's just… bittersweet, I guess. Like, I wanted her to win this, but I'm kinda glad she got voted off so now we can spend some time together… But after what happened with Alejandro…" he trailed.

"I think it was her own fault," Beth said, crossing her arms. "If she never went in to kiss Alejandro –which would totally be cheating on her boyfriend- she wouldn't have gotten stuck to that pole, losing it all for her team."

"Which is ironic," Lena noted. "Team Victory keeps losing…"

"Did anyone notice how Alejandro AND Sierra used pressure points at the beginning of the episode?" Harold asked, rubbing his chin.

As usual, he was ignored, "Ugh. Sierra's really getting on my nerves! I mean, sucking up to Chris like that!" Lena fumed. She pulled something from below the coffee table. It was a Chris-doll, much like the Trent-doll featured in one of last season's aftermaths. She gave it a hug and the doll started talking. "See, I stuck the audiobook inside so that every time I hug him, he talks to me!" Lena gushed.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaay," Trent said slowly.

"Because I'M the bigger Chris fan, not Sierra!" Lena exclaimed, "You know, she had the _nerve _to go on MY Chris blog, read all about him and tell him that SHE researched it. I was the one who interrogated his high school teacher! Not her!"

"Okay, calm down, dudette," Geoff said. Lena sighed.

"Alright. But I don't like Sierra one bit!" Lena pouted as Trent took the doll from her and threw it backstage.

"In other news…" Trent coughed.

"I think it was super adorable how Tyler actually was useful in this episode," Sadie said. Katie nodded.

"The way he saved his whole team with those fingers of his!" Katie squealed. "Watch out, Lindsay!" she giggled.

"Remember his comment about 'fan blogs' liking Ezekiel more than him?" Lena asked. "Is that like a reference to fanfiction? OMG! The TD Producers read fanfiction!"

"Um, no they don't," Trent broke it to her gently.

"Oh, okay," she said perkily, "Time for a special guest folks," Lena said to the cameras and audience. "We found her in the middle of the Arctic Ocean stuck to a pole… Bridgetttttttte!"

Applause came on and Bridgette walked nervously onstage, rubbing her arm. Her eyes flitted to Geoff, who looked at her not in anger or hurt, but in disappointment. Her heart sunk. Bridgette sat down on the couch to the right of Lena and gave the audience a small, uncomfortable smile.

"Hey, Bridgette," Lena said gently. "Are you doing alright?" she asked. Bridgette nodded. "Good. We want to ask you some questions!"

"I-" Bridgette was cut off.

"How do you feel about letting your team down?" Lena asked.

"Awful!" Bridgette answered.

"And falling for Alejandro's charm?" Lena added.

"Horrible," Bridgette said, eyes downcast.

"And letting your boyfriend down?"

"The worst," Bridgette said softly.

"And there ya have it folks! Let's move onto our first segment!" Lena said cheerily.

"Wait, we're done already?" Trent asked.

…

"Uh, **Total Drama Dishout**," Trent announced. "So, last week, we dished out on the Amazons," Lena started. "We asked you all what you thought. And here's what you said!"

"**nikki-kun05** says… _Meh...Team Amazon winning seems flukish...I love Cody to win but meh... I feel bad for Cody having to deal with a bunch of bickering girls and a  
creepy fangirl. I hope he gets far...wouldn't it be funny the only guy in Team Amazon to be a finalist? And The whole conflict between the three girls...yeesh I guess that what you get for getting girls who like to be in-charge on the same team. They really need to settle their differences (unlikely to happen though). Codiera is like dying puppies...just no... I might be biased but Sierra is a freak. He deserves better. Also it seems highly unlikely that he'll return Sierra's feelings...I mean...a piece of gum in your ear is just..._" Trent read out in a single breath. He took in a deep breath before, "Wow. She had a lot to say. "But she's right. About like… all of it."

Katie nodded, "Cody totally deserves a sweet, not crazy girl! He's such a sweetheart!"

Sadie agreed, "Yeah, like you, Katie!"

"No! Like you, Sadie!" Katie giggled.

"No…" Sadie said, frowning, "You should!"

"No," Katie growled, "You should!"

"Dudettes. Calm. Seriously," Geoff told them.

Lena nodded, "**Snowsky **says _Team Amazon would be unstoppable if they could just hold off arguing for 0.204910 seconds. Codierra is adorable,_" she giggled.

"**aceman88 **_says__I'm just hoping that they lose soon and I get the feeling Gwen, Courtney & Heather will be the first three voted out (not necessarily in that order) and I just get the feeling Cody will grow to like Sierra more like someone likes to smoke cigarettes, because the more your near it the more your grow to like it and one day you die of __lung cancer__ because of it. …What?_"

"Okaaay… Interesting comparison," Lena said.

"It's true, you know," Geoff shrugged. Everyone looked at him weird. "What? My dad was a smoker!"

"Moving along…" Trent said awkwardly. "**Kelsica2 **says…_While the infighting is kind of amusing, I really wish Team Amazon would get their act together. If it wasn't for Sierra (and Cody during the fish tail commercial challenge), they probably wouldn't have won the last two times. Of course, knowing this show, if they start to get along, they might lose!_"

"That's a pretty good point," Eva agreed. "This show is crazy." Duncan nodded.

"That fish tail commercial was so sad! Poor fishies!" Lena cried.

"There, there?" Trent said awkwardly.

"Last one. **Islanda **says_... Team Amazon is pretty unpredictable. I mean, look at how Cody and Sierra got first place on the challenge! But the Courtney Heather Gwen conflict could definitely cause many problems later on..._" Lena finished.

"You said it," Harold replied, "Gwen, Heather and Courtney just spell trouble."

Duncan raised his unibrow.

"Yeah, Duncan would know," Harold grinned, looking at him.

Duncan glared, "Shut up, dweeb."

"Uh… Now that we've gone through last week's, let's move on.! Today's **Total Drama Dish-Out:** What do you think about the Alejandro-Bridgette plot line?" Trent asked.

"I think it sucked," Bridgette sulked.

"I think Bridgette was just taken in by his charms," Eva shrugged. "Understandably. And she learned her lesson, so it's alright." The other girls, Katie, Sadie, Beth and Lena nodded.

"Geoff?" Trent asked. Geoff crossed his arms and stayed quiet.

"I gotta admit… It was pretty clever of Alejandro to do that where no else would see him and his real colors," Justin said thoughtfully. Harold gave a grunt of agreement.

"I don't think it's any of our business," Duncan said. "You hosts should stop poking your nose in others' stuff."

Lena stuck her tongue out at him, "No thanks."

Trent looked at the audience, "What do you guys think about what happened to Bridgette?"

…

"**Total Drama What Is Chris Doing Right Now**," Trent read off the screen. "You know, this is still pretty creepy."

"Nuh uh!" Lena exclaimed.

"Yuh huh!" everyone else replied.

Lena flipped the camera on and Chris could be seen getting a manicure.

"Hi, Chris!" Lena gushed.

"Wha-?" Chris said, looking around. He saw Lena on his computer screen. "You again? How do you keep doing that?"

"I know a guy," Lena shrugged. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Too late."

She ignored him, "You don't have an official biography, you know. I've been working on your life story, so I was wondering… If you'd consider me as your author and NOT SIERRA," Lena suggested.

"You're a stalker," Chris pointed out.

"Isn't everyone these days?" Lena scoffed.

"Goodbye," Chris said, flipping his computer off. The camera came back to the studio, where Lena was grinning.

"He said bye to me!" Lena squealed.

"This is so, so weird…" Trent shuddered, as did the rest of the people in the studio.

…

"Comment and video time," Trent said. "**Total Drama Comments and Videos**."

"Yay! We got a bunch of videos last week," Lena exclaimed. She frowned, "But… We can only feature a few, so… Here ya go."

"Here's a video from… **tdifreak55**," Trent announced, clicking the mouse. The video appeared on the giant screen behind the hosts.

_A blonde- haired girl with __blue eyes__ and a purple __t-shirt__ that says TDWT appeared up on the screen. She smiled._

"_Hey Geoff! I've got a question for you! Oh, BTW, you're like my 3rd favorite person! I mean, Duncan and Gwen are tied for first, then there's LeShawna, but you're TOTALLY third! 'Kay, so here's my question- 'How do you feel about the kiss Alejandro and Bridgette had in episode 3? Who are you more mad at- Bridgette or Alejandro?"_

Geoff frowned, "Um, well…"

"You HAVE to answer that, Geoff!" Lena exclaimed.

"I know, I know," Geoff sighed. He looked at Bridgette. She looked back at him, her eyes wide. "Bridge… I know I wasn't there on TDWT with you, but I was hoping you'd stay with me… I mean, I know I'm not as cool or smooth as that Al guy, but…"

"Oh, Geoff!" Bridgette cried, "I am so, so, so, SO sorry! I kept trying to tell myself that I had you, an amazing guy. But he wore me down," she whispered softly. "Geoff, you're such an wonderful person. Alejandro's an evil jerk! I hate him for what he did to us," she finished.

Geoff looked at her, "You mean it?" he asked. "You won't do that to me again?"

"No, Geoff! I would never do that again! Ever!" Bridgette said, her eyes watering.

"Alright," Geoff replied, smiling slightly, "…So I'll pick you tomorrow at 7?"

"Sounds great!" Bridgette grinned. She got up and ran towards Geoff, who got up and ran towards Bridgette. They kissed. And then, they…

"Oh, break it up you two!" Eva snapped. "I'm trying to watch the show, here."

"Sorry," they blushed. Bridgette went and sat down beside Geoff.

"And **tdifreak55**, I'm way more mad at Al," he smiled.

"Oh, we've got some comments!" Lena said. "Yay! My favorite segment! Except for the one where we stalk Chris…"

"Anyways…" Trent continued. "**Duncan-Gwen-Roxx **says… _I loooove this story!_"

"Aww, thanks!" Lena gushed. "And **nikki-kun05** says… _I'm enjoying this fic...keep up the good work!_" she smiled, "Thanks, Nikki! You're too sweet!"

"How come all these comments are complimenting just _you_?" Justin asked.

"Because I'm amazing," Lena replied, sticking her tongue out at him. Justin glared. "Fine. Read one about someone else, Trent."

"Alright… **musicstar5** says… _Go Geoff, defending his girl and going after Alejandro_," Trent read. Geoff nodded his head and tipped his hat in response.

"**TrueJackVP408** says_… Tee-Hee! This. is. AWESOME!_" Lena exclaimed. "Yay! Isn't TWDT awesome? **GoldiLocksHana** says…_SQUEAAL! Trent replied to me! …Kinda. And I loved your e-book line, it totally is the way forward!_" Lena grinned, "Why thank you. I believe in saving the environment!"

"Oh, and you're welcome, Goldie," Trent winked. "**Snowsky** says… Holy buttered toast, I LOVE this fic. Thanks for including me in it!"

Lena giggled, "That sounded like Owen. Kidding, kidding! Unless you're an Owen fan… Then, I was totally serious!"

"**jazzyj1301 **says… I think this is the best fanfiction ever. Keep on truckin'" Trent read.

Lena grinned, "Aww, you don't mean that! But thanks, Jazzy!"

"**Kelsica2 **says… _It's so unfair that Trent isn't on __Total Drama World Tour__! Like he said in the first chapter, he's a singer! And I know he would have kicked butt! But I still love him_," Trent read. "Aww, thanks, Kelsica."

Lena pouted, "I'm the host! Why do you have all the fans?"

Trent chuckled, "Okay, we've got one last comment from… **Totally Calm. **She says…_I think Geoff's right ALEJANDRO SHOULD LAND COLD AND ALONE!HE'S A GIRLFRIEND __STEALER__ HE DOESN'T DESERVE ANY GIRL IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD!_"

Geoff grinned, "This aftermath show isn't so bad! And you too, reviewers dudes! Thanks!" Then, Geoff frowned, "Glad we aren't the only ones who hate that guy," he added, looking at Bridgette, who nodded.

"It's interesting, though," Lena said. "Al manipulated Harold, telling him that he was awesome, which lead to Harold bossing everyone around, which resulted in him quitting. Next episode, Al manipulated Bridgette and she got voted off… Who's he going after next eppie?" she asked, then ominously music started to play. "Okay, next comment!" she said perkily.

"**e-scopeisawesome **thinks that_… Gwen should eliminate herself for stealing Duncan. Heather needs to get a life and at least try to make actual friends and Courtney needs to make a apologetic letter to every single camper, especially Duncan, Gwen, and Bridgette. why Bridgette, because of all the yelling she had to go through in season 1. And its obvious that Cody doesn't like Sierra, but that's what he gets because he always wanted a girlfriend who liked him, so kids be careful for what you wish for… DxC 4 EVER!_" Trent said.

"Um, wow," was all Lena could say.

Duncan, however, had more, "I'm really tired of people thinking Gwen 'stole' me from Courtney. All we did was laugh, have some good times… You know. I mean, I could see us being a couple, honestly- we mesh pretty well. But I'm with Courtney. I think. But then again, I really don't care. They're both crazy. Plus, I'm _not _an object to be stolen!" he said, sniffling, "Why don't you fans just get that? I'm a person, you know!" His lip blubbered.

"Um, no you're not," Lena replied, "You're a cartoon character. One who's really OOC right now…"

"Oh. Sorry," Duncan shrugged, sitting back down.

"I don't think Cody ever explicitly asked for a girlfriend who liked him," Eva said thoughtfully.

Harold nodded, "The guys just went after Gwen. And he gave up and let Trent have her, so…"

"I think Cody's such a sweet guy!" Sadie gushed. Katie nodded.

"Here we go again," Eva mumbled.

"Alrightey, we've got a video message from **Alexex**. Here it is!" Lena announced. The white screen with the TDWT logo faded out and the video appeared.

_A girl popped up on the screen. She was a little tubby and resembled LeShawna. She had dark, curly brown hair with copper streaks tied back into a ponytail, with an elastic white headband around her head. Her eyes were chocolate brown, her skin was black and her smile was awesome. She wore a black spaghetti strapped shirt along with black-framed glasses with rhinestones down the arms. Her voice was like a Courtney-LeShawna mix. _

"_Hey! I love the Total Drama Series, It's like my LIFE. I'm like, a fanatic!" she squealed, "Okay, I have like, a few things to say," she narrowed her eyes, "I represent the DxC fan club when I say... WHAT THE -CENSORED-! Duncan and Courtney are made to be, yada yada yada," she smirked, "And, no Duncan, you DON'T have a say in this. Gwen is your friend, and I respect how you two are compatible, but...if you hooked up," she raised her finger, "The Total Drama Series would loose like, A FOURTH of it's fans! There's like, 906 fics about you two, and granted, like, three of them are mine. But, enough of that…._

"_Here's my take on Codierra!" she clamped her hands together and smiled, "Codierra is SO sweet! If I got on the show as a guest, I'd be so all over Trent... He is SO sweet, and adorable!" she sighed dreamily, "But alas, I am here.,,, OMG, I am SO a Trentney shipper, they are SO cute. Courtney needs someone to help bring out her softer side, and Trent is just the right guy to do it. I can't wait to see the next episode, the song is pretty epic," she started to frown, "Sorry about Bridgette, Geoff! She didn't mean to, it was an accident! I think... Well, I guess this ends my rant…._

"_Talk to you later, Total Drama peeps! Later Katie, Sadie, Harold, Eva, Beth," she started to glare, "Duncan," she smiled again, "Geoff, Lena, and Trent..." she sighed dreamily_

"_Bye!" and with that, she shut off the webcam. _

"Hey! Where's my goodbye?" Justin pouted.

"There's more than 900 fics about me and Courtney?" Duncan asked, his eyes wide. Lena nodded. He scoffed, "This fandom's crazier than I thought, then."

Lena looked at him quizzically before "Awwuh, Trent! You've got ANOTHER admirer," Lena cooed. Trent blushed. "But you're still WAY behind Chris. I mean, he's got like millions of fans. Literally."

"Uh… Yeah. Anyways, we love comments. So leave us some!"

…

"**Total Drama Songs**!"

"What's the point of this segment, again?" Eva asked.

"To talk about the songs, silly!" Lena replied.

"_Stuck to a Pole_," Trent said thoughtfully. "I'll admit… It wasn't the best song… But the lyrics…." he trailed.

Bridgette laughed, "My tongue was _stuck to a pole_. What do you expect?"

"Why didn't everyone else get disqualified?" Beth asked. "Only Team Amazon and Bridgette sang…"

"Good question," Trent replied. "I have no idea. Chris is just weird."

"I was thinking…" Lena said, rubbing her chin, "We should change this segment. Maybe something like **Total Drama Animal DJ Maimed in This Episode**!" her lip quivered, "I know he doesn't mean to… But I don't like seeing those cute little animals hurt!"

Eva scoffed, "DJ was much cooler back in TDI. I mean, he saw ice and thought of his mother's freezer and then started crying which froze his eyes shut? Come on. MAN UP, DJ!" Eva yelled. "You better win this!"

"…Why did you want DJ to win again?" Trent asked.

"Or we could change it to **Total Drama Person Who Alejandro Screwed Over in This Episode**! Or **Total Drama Creepy Cameo Ezekiel Made in This Episode**!"

"Moving on…" Trent transitioned.

…

"**Total…Drama…Conflict**!" Lena exclaimed. Eva growled. "Man, I love this job!"

"Okay, last week, we asked you guys who you're favorite team was," Trent started.

"And the results turned out to be a little surprising…" Lena continued. "Check them out!" she nodded and the poll result popped up on the screen.

_Team Amazon: 52%_

_Team CIRRRH: 48%_

_Team Victory: 0%_

"Hey! I voted for Team Victory!" Beth said, angry.

"Yeah, me too!" Geoff exclaimed.

Lena shrugged, "You guys don't count. Sorry. Plus, Team CIRRRRH should've won… Anyways. We've got some comments from people who actually matter! **Harlie Davidson** says… _I prefer Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, then Team __Amazon__, then Team Victory. Team Victory isn't that interesting. I agree with Eva on Team CIRRRRH, they have all the bases covered_."

"I know," Eva said smugly. "I'm always right."

"**Strix Moonwing** says… _Team Amazon all the way! Mainly because Courtney and Gwen are on it. I hope the two can develop a friendship towards the end of the series, maybe by laughing and poking fun at some of Duncan's faults_," Trent read. "Hmm. Interesting."

"Hey!" Duncan objected. "I resent that!"

"**Tdirocksforlife** says…_Team Amazon all the way! I think they are the best because they always catch my attention. It's really funny how they put Gwen, Heather, and Courtney on the same team_," Lena said. "You know, a lot of people said that. I think its interesting as well. But it might be TOO much drama, you know?"

Trent nodded, "I see what you're saying. Here's what **GoldiLocksHana**'s saying_- Team CIRRRRH because, they have the best characters in the team, and the best name_."

"I agree with ya, there, Goldie!" Lena giggled.

"**LordryuTJ **says… _Team CIRx4H to the max!_"

"Last one. **DxC fan **says… _Team Amazon is totally the best! I love how they put Heather, Courtney, AND Gwen on the SAME team! SO much drama, and I love me some drama...Especially when it comes to Courtney...She's my fave person!_" Lena exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Trent said. "Okay, I've got to ask this. Just curious, but how people like Courtney for what she actually is?"

No one raised their hands. One could hear little cricket chirps in the background.

"And how many of you guys like her because she and Duncan make a 'cute pair'," he asked, using quotation marks.

The whole studio was raucous with cheering and laughter and yells of agreement.

"Thought so," Trent coughed. "No offense to you D/C fans, that is. Some of you guys are pretty cool and totally sane."

"Aww, thank you, Trent," Lena put a hand on his shoulder. "But I don't think I count as sane. I mean, the D/C doesn't make me crazy. It's… Chris," she sighed dreamily.

"Uh. Yeah," Trent said awkwardly. "So. Today's TD Conflict…"

"**Who do you think is going home next? And why?**" Lena asked. "Everyone's against each other in this show, so who's going to get backstabbed and go home?"

"I hope Al goes home,." Geoff muttered.

"Honestly, DJ might because he's been in the bottom two twice already," Eva confessed. "…But, they might just make it a running gag?"

"Maybe Owen or Izzy," Harold shrugged, "They've both gotten pretty far in the previous seasons, so maybe they won't in this one."

"I think Heather might. She's Alejandro's next target, right?" Beth asked. "Or Lindsay, if Alejandro picks her."

"I don't think Tyler or Noah will go home this early in the season," Bridgette said. "They both didn't get far in TDI, they weren't in TDA, so…"

"Cody could get eliminated, but it's unlikely because Chris likes Sierra and she likes Cody," Justin said. Lena growled.

"Who do you think will fall the Drop of Shame next?" Trent asked. "Let us know!"

…

"And our final segment, appropriately titled- **The Final Question**," Lena stated. "Last week, we wanted to know who you fans think should date Alejandro."

"Here's what you said," Trent pressed a button and the results came on.

_Heather- 81%_

_Sierra- 3%_

_Lindsay- 3%_

_None- 13%_

"**Harlie **Davidson says… _Alejandro should get together with Heather. They would be the best evil couple, like, EVER! I don't want him with Lindsay or Bridgette! They both have guys already. Heather's a lonely witch_," Lena read.

"That's SO true!" Beth exclaimed. "Maybe it'd do Heather some good if she had a boyfriend."

"**Strix Moonwing** says… _I'm with Justin here, Tyler all the way! Lol, just joking. If anybody, I guess Heather. There seems to be a vibe going on between the two_," Trent read.

"Finally, someone who agrees with me!" Justin exclaimed. "Oh, wait…"

"**Musicstar5:** _Heather FTW! Wow, I never thought I'd say that...?_" Lena said, then giggled.

"I don't think any would ever think they'd say that," Eva commented. "But I agree. Aleheather's pretty tolerable. Not as bad as some of the other pairings I've heard of. Like Trindsay. Ugh."

Lena growled, "TRINDSAY IS THE BEST!1!11!"

Eva shrunk down in her seat, "Eep."

"Yeah, eep! You better eep! Trindsay FTW!" Lena cheered.

"You never told me what Trindsay was…" Trent told Lena, unsurely.

"Only the best fanon pair EVER!" Lena squealed. "It's like up there. Like with Deva."

"Deva…?" Eva inquired. "Whose that?"

Trent read the next comment, completely ignoring Eva, "**GoldiLocksHana** says… _Oh darn it, but Alejandro and that Panda were so cute ! Joking. Anyway, I think Alejandro should be with Heather or Lindsay. I love Lyler and Trindsay, but why not_?" Trent frowned, "Uh, what's Trindsay? And why do people like it so much?"

"You'll just have to figure that out, my friend!" Lena winked.

"You know, that's really biased," Justin started. "Pairing the beautiful people with each other. Ugh. Makes me sick!"

"…No comment," Trent replied.

"**Kelsica2 **says… _Alejandro should totally be with Heather! And as much as I like Alejandro and as much as I like the idea of him and Bridgette together, I can't say Alejandro/Bridgette. Geoff's so sweet, and that would break his heart! Besides, Heather and Al are both scheming and cunning. They're perfect for each other!_" Lena read.

Geoff grinned, "Well, thank you. And you're right. I don't think they would work, honestly. Bridge's pretty cool. And Al's not."

"Plus, we're pretty awesome together," Bridgette added, giggling.

"You know, she's got a point," Lena said. "A lot of people are quick to pair Alejandro and Heather because they're evil, or they're breaking up someone's favorite couple (Like G/B or G/T) or simply because they don't like them. It's like pairing Owen and Sadie up because they're both chubby. I really love the idea of Aleheather, but like… On a deeper scale. Alejandro would drive Heather INSANE before she'd ever admit she likes him. And Alejandro seems like a guy who wants a challenge. And Heather's the only one who could offer that for him," Lena shrugged.

"Wow… That was deep," Sadie said. "…People pair me and Owen up?"

"Uh… Last comment! **Tdirocksforlife** says_… I think Alejandro should be single. I think if Heather and him got together, they'd be a REAL threat. The mean and the meaner_," Lena finished.

"What's Trindsay?" Trent asked,.

Ignoring Trent, Lena moved on, "This week's Final Q. Are we ready? Okay, good. It's an easy one. **What was your favorite part of last night's episode?**"

"That's easy," Katie scoffed. "When Tyler saved everyone!"

"No, it was when Owen won the challenge for the team!" Sadie replied.

"I liked the part where Deej maimed the baby seal," Duncan grinned. Lena gasped.

"Sierra knocking Cody out was pretty funny- you've got to admit," Eva chuckled.

"I LOL'd when Izzy started glowing green from the radiation," Justin said. "…What? It was funny."

"Courtney having to pull that sled! Karma!" Harold exclaimed.

"What's yours?" Trent asked Lena.

"Only all the parts with Chris!" she said, little pink dots replacing her eyes.

"Um… And yours?" Trent asked the audience.

"What was your favorite part?" Lena added. "Leave us a comment and let us know!"

"So, I guess that wraps up today?" Trent asked.

Lena nodded, "Yup. Stay tuned for TDWT! And see you in Broadway, baby!"

…

**Dish-Out: **Alejandro-Bridgette plot line. What do you think?

**Comments and Videos:** Leave me some if you wanna!

**Total Drama Conflict**: Who's going home and why?

**Final Q**: What was your favorite part of the episode?

In other news, has anyone heard more about next season- Total Drama Reloaded? I've read a little, it seems interesting I guess. There's more on the TDI Wikia if y'all are interested.

Anyhoo, leave me a review! Let me know how I did! C:


End file.
